Blue To The Power Of Two - I Can Keep A Secret (Continued Chapter)
by BlueRangerGirl
Summary: A year later Billy and Lizzie are having an amazing relationship and has new friends! Rita decides to have his heart broken with an evil clone while she is kidnapped in her dark dimension. In the end, he decides it's time to reveal his biggest secret after he comes to her rescue once more. Power Rangers Material Belongs To Saban Brands!


Blue to the Power Of Two (continuing chapter)

I can keep a secret fan fiction - written by Lizzie

That night after Billy took me home from the movies we continued to be together for a year. Over time things changed, Bulk and Skull started to pay less attention to me since then and 3 new students came to our school after Trini, Jason and Zack left. Adam Park a young boy who loved Martial Arts and always given lessons next to his friend Rocky Desantos at the Youth Center after school who was sweet and very understanding and Aisha Campbell was a sassy and friendly girl who I always went to the mall with on weekends with Kimberly shopping and laughing. Billy and I continued our relationship with more dates like movies, dinners or spending the day together when there was no school. I enjoyed our hand-holding during school in the hallways and getting smiles from my friends as we walked passed. Tommy also came back after taking some time off from Angel Grove and came back wearing more white than green clothing and stated he wanted to "update his closet" which was interesting. Today we were in class once again with Mrs. Appleby and were getting some work done as she graded some papers. Billy and I got an A on our big project and we celebrated with a picnic in the park. We enjoyed some sandwiches my mom made with cookies, juice and fruit and laid on a blanket looking up at the clear sky as we cuddled together. His warm body felt amazing next to mine as he kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. As I continued to look over my work I felt eyes on me and looked up seeing Billy giving me a cute smile and looked into his amazing blue eyes and I smiled back feeling my cheeks burn and continued my work in class. The bell rang moments later and I got up and got my stuff together as Billy waited for me by the door. "Don't forget your homework is due tomorrow so don't be handing it in late" Mrs. Appleby said as we left eyeing Bulk and Skull mainly since they were always late and the 2 rolled their eyes and I shook my head. We waved at our teacher as Billy and I left with his warm hand on my waist as we went to our lockers. "See you at the Youth Center sweetie!" Billy said to me planting a kiss on my forehead and I blushed. "For sure hun!" as I kissed his cheek quickly and he went off. I went to my locker to get my things when someone called out to me "Hey Lizzie wait up!" said a girl's voice and it was Aisha with Rocky. "Oh hey guys!" I said as I got to my locker and turned to greet them. "Listen I'm gonna be late because Rocky and I have something to do so we'll be at the Youth Center to study a little over an hour" Aisha said and Rocky nodded. "oh okay I'll tell them!" I said "Cool see you then, don't wait up for us!" Rocky said with a smile and they left. I got my stuff and met up with Adam and Tommy with Kimberly as I walked down the hall "hey where's your boyfriend?" Adam jokingly asked and I laughed replying he's meeting me there and we all headed to the Youth Center. Ernie greeted us with a smile and went to a table where Billy was waiting for us. I sat next to him and told them about Rocky and Aisha being late. "Probably something they are working on for class," said Tommy as he took off his sweater and went off to lift weights and Kimberly went to teach her aerobics lessons. Billy and I sat at the table studying on our work when Ernie came by. "anything for you guys?" he asked and we ordered some shakes and a sandwich to share. Ernie smiled and left to get our food ready. After our food came and helping one another with our school work Aisha and Rocky came in and greeted us. "Sorry we're late guys, did we miss anything?" Aisha asked "Nothing in particular what were you guys up to?" Billy asked and Aisha shrugged "just a class project we needed to finish, it took longer than we expected but it's all done now" Rocky replied opening his textbook and got down to work with Aisha. Later on that day Billy walked me home and I asked if he wanted to come in since my parents were out till late at night. "Sure I'd love to, been a while since I've been over. Let me give my parents a call real quick" I nodded and unlocked the door and let him in.

Meanwhile back up on the moon Rita and her henchmen were up to no good as usual as she spied on Billy and Lizzie from space "ugh I just hate seeing people in love it's disgusting, especially those two! I wish I could make them hate each other!" she screeched as Goldar an ugly looking gargoyle who worked with Rita nodded as he stood next to Lord Zedd a horrifying looking red alien carrying his Z staff "If we could capture her my queen we can make a nasty clone of that girl and end his relationship for good!" he said as he got up and went next to Rita and she laughed. "Perfect! Goldar send down some putties to capture the Blue Ranger's girlfriend next time they are alone!" he commanded and Goldar nodded. Back at Lizzie's house Billy and Lizzie were snuggled on the couch watching TV. Lizzie was sitting on his lap laughing at what they were watching but got distracted as Billy kissed her again and again. Lizzie enjoyed his soft kisses and his warm arms holding her as they locked lips. They broke apart and smiled at one another noses touching and Billy smiled "guess what?" he said in a soft whisper "what is it?" she replied blushing "I love you Lizzie!" he said blushing and kissed her again. "Aww I love you too Billy!" she said with a giggle and hugged him. They kissed some more and then Billy checked the time. "Oh darn I should head home soon, sorry sweetie," he said checking his watched and Lizzie shrugged "yeah I'm pretty sure your parents are wondering where you are," she said giving him a quick kiss and hug once more. He nodded and she walked him to the door. "Since we are off school tomorrow want to go on another picnic with me?" he asked blushing and she nodded and he hugged her tightly. "Great I'll pick you up at noon princess!" he said and she laughed as they kissed one last time. The next day I stood in the mirror trying to pick an outfit as Billy was going to pick me up in an hour and felt a little happy from what he told me last night. The phrase repeated in my mind over and over and I jumped on my bed and squealed in my pillow. "I can't believe he loves me!" I thought as I giggled and sat up in my bed then noticed a dress in the closet. "Oh... I forgot I had that from the last time I shopped with Kim and Aisha..." I said looking at my outfit and rushed over. I put it on and checked in the mirror "PERFECT!" I said with a twirl. I put on my jean jacket, sandals and some lipgloss and checked my hair one final time and spritzed on my favorite perfume then headed downstairs to wait for Billy.

An hour later they were eating some sandwiches and enjoying the nice weather in Angel Grove park under a tree in the shade. The gentle breeze kept them cool as they ate and sat next to each other on a soft blanket with a large picnic basket. "I'm glad we have the day off school, since we have all our homework done this was a great idea!" Lizzie said taking a sip of her drink and took the last bite of her fruit. Billy nodded and finished his sandwich then moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "it sure was I'm glad we did this, you full?" he asked and she nodded. He pulled her in for a deep kiss and gently ran his fingers through my hair as he locked lips over and over. The breeze blew some cool air and I moved closer to him. "Hey!" someone shouted and we broke free. "Rocky?" I said looking around and Rocky was with Adam and the others. "Oh hey guys!" Billy said in surprise "Sorry to disturb your date but we were supposed to meet Tommy at the park today but he didn't show... have you seen him around here?" Adam said looking concerned "Nope we didn't" I replied and Aisha sighed "alright we'll leave you guys to your date" when suddenly gray figures came flipping from the sky "uh oh putty patrol!" Kimberly cried and they rushed to their feet and Billy stood me up. "Guys what's going on?" I cried as Billy held my hand tightly "you guys handle them I'll get Lizzie to safety!" he said and they nodded "come on sweetie" he said and I ran with him in the park. "What are those things?" I asked and Billy stopped to catch his breath a few minutes later. "Putties! They aren't the friendly kind and I think they- oh no behind you!" Billy shouted but 2 putties grabbed me and I screamed "let me go!" I cried but then Lizzie and the putties vanished. "Oh no! Lizzie!" Billy shouted and looked around "this is not good I should check on the others" he said and went back to where they were. Meanwhile the others were flipping, kicking and punching the putties aiming for the Z on their chest. Moments later they were gone and they all panted "I hope they got to safety" Kimberly said panting and they saw Billy running towards them almost in tears. "Billy what happened man?" Adam said to him as Billy stopped trying not to cry. "It's Rita... the putties took her before I could save her..." he said and they looked at one another when Tommy showed "Hey guys sorry I'm late... what happened?" he said looking at them "Bad news the putties kidnapped Billy's girlfriend" Kim told him and Tommy looked concerned and pressed a button on his communicator "Zordon come in it's Tommy!" and they heard another voice on the watch "go ahead, White Ranger" said the voice back to him "Some putties attacked and kidnapped Lizzie, have you noticed anything unusual?" he asked and Billy and the others gathered closer "no but we will keep you notified, Alpha do a reading on anything unusual in the morphing grid" he said and a robot voice replied "Yes I am on it" Alpha replied "we will contact you if we hear anything." he said and Tommy thanked him. "Guys keep watch at school tomorrow and let me know if anything happens or if she returns okay" Billy said and some of them gave Billy a hug in comfort. Back on the moon Lizzie was tied to a table wiggling from a rope that had her tied down "Let me go! My boyfriend won't be happy with you!" Lizzie cried "Silence girl! You now belong to Rita and Zedd and will be here forever! You will never see your man again!" Goldar shouted and Rita and Zedd appeared. "Excellent Goldar now onto the next part of the plan!" Zedd said with an evil laugh and zapped Lizzie. She screamed and passed out as another figure stepped out of the shadows looking exactly like Lizzie "I am here to stop the Power Rangers lord and master Zedd and my queen!" she said her eyes flashing red "Excellent! Your task is to break poor Billy's heart and end your relationship!" Rita said with an evil laugh. "I will do as you command and will not fail you!" she said and they sent her back to earth.

The next day at school the Rangers were in the hall by Billy's locker and he was still upset. "I called her last night but no answer, she might have been already asleep..." he said as his voice trailing off. "The putty attack was really sudden but I bet she went home after or her parents came and got her but I'm sure she's safe" Aisha said patting Billy on the shoulder. "Wait there she is!" said Rocky as Lizzie walked towards them. Billy smiled and waved but Lizzie gave him an icy cold stare without a response and just walked by ignoring them. "That was weird..." Adam said looking at Billy "Yeah what was that about?" said Tommy and Billy shugged and looked at her as she opened her locker. "Beats me, maybe something at home happened" said Kimberly. The bell rang and they all headed to class. During the day Lizzie just kept ignoring them and Billy and he got more and more concerned, after lunch when she sat at another table and headed to last period she continued to give him the cold shoulder he even tried smiling at her like he usually does when she turned to look at him but she just looked away rolling her eyes. When the bell rang he got up as she sat in her chair putting her books in her bag. "Hey!" he said as he came over "What do you want?" Lizzie said in a rude tone giving him a dirty look. "Okay what's going on? You've been ignoring me all day and this isn't like you" he said crossing his arms and she rolled her eyes "Oh please just buzz off! Mind your own business and leave me alone for once" she replied and walked away. Billy stood there in shock and Kim came over to him "Billy you okay?" she asked and Billy sat down on the chair she was at and started getting upset. "I don't understand... why is she behaving like this? Did I do something?" he asked looking at Kim as she sat down across from him. "Want me to talk to her for you?" she asked and Billy thought for a moment "She may be experiencing some feminine struggles, I think that would be necessary. I'll see you at the Youth Center" he replied and she nodded "Thanks Kim!" he said and left. Kim went into the hall and saw her at her locker "Hey Lizzie you got a minute?" she said and Lizzie looked at Kim. "Can I help you?" Lizzie asked in a cold tone and Kim nodded "Billy's been wondering why you've been acting the way you are today, do you want to talk about it?" and Lizzie rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door. "For your information, I'm done with Billy he's annoying and I'm grounded thanks to my parents!" she replied sounding annoyed "By the way, Pink isn't your color Kim, I'd stop wearing it if I were you!" she said in a snarky tone and with that she stormed off with her back to Kim and she stood there thinking about what she said and looked at her outfit. Lizzie's eyes flashed red as she left the hall and Kim went to her locker. Back at the Youth Center the Rangers were at a table studying and Lizzie never showed up. "Lizzie sounded rather unlike herself today" Aisha said and they nodded and Kim arrived "Hey Billy I spoke with Lizzie and she said she's grounded or something maybe that's why she's moody today" she said and Billy thought for a moment "That's a good thought maybe I can cheer her up, I'll get her to meet me at the park tomorrow maybe her and I can talk alone" he said and smiled at the thought of it. They all nodded and went back to their schoolwork. Later that day Billy slipped a note in Lizzie's locker door and then headed home.

The next day Billy headed to the park after school waiting for her to show up. He sat on a park bench in the shade waiting patiently for her to show up and he saw her coming towards him with that same unfriendly look she had and came over to him with her arms crossed over her chest "Okay I'm here what do you want?" she said sounding rather impatient and sat down away from him giving him an icy stare. "Just to talk... why are you being like this?" he asked her calmly. "Why? Let me make one thing clear since your so interested in what's going on, I'm ending our relationship! I don't want to be with you anymore!" she yelled and Billy got upset "So that's it?" he said feeling his heart ache. She rolled her eyes and got up from the bench. "Don't ever talk to me again! We're so done!" she said and left. Billy sat there and was rather confused yet hurt. Moments later he headed home and went to his room. He sat on his bed feeling like his heart broke in two and looked at a photo on his desk of the two of them at a school dance last fall looking happy together. "What did I do to deserve this?" he said feeling a tear on his cheek and let out a soft sob. Minutes later the phone rang and he wiped his eyes. "Must be Lizzie wanting her stuff back..." he said and headed down to answer and picked it up. "Hello?" he said when he answered and it was her mom on the other line. "Oh Billy thank goodness, is Lizzie with you?" she asked and Billy was confused "No she's not... I thought she was grounded?" he replied and there was a pause "Oh Billy no, Lizzie is a good daughter and she's never been grounded, I wanted to know if you've seen her. She hasn't come home for 2 days and we are worried" said the mom and she sounded rather upset. "wait are you sure?" he asked and Billy's mom sniffed "Very sure, please let me know if you've seen her and call me if you do." and Billy felt bad "Sure I'll call you if I get anything" he replied and hung up. He thought for a moment and pushed the button on his communicator "Guys it's Billy, do you read me?" he said and Rocky responded "Go ahead what's up?" he asked "Lizzie's mom called and she's been gone for 2 days... something isn't right I think something is going on" he said "meet me at the command center!" he said and Adam replied "Right Billy, see you in a minute. Billy teleported to the command center and greeted Alpha. The rest of the gang showed up "Oh rangers I'm so glad your here, we have news for you on Lizzie, take a look at the viewing globe." Alpha said pressing buttons on the control pad and they nodded "go ahead Alpha" said Tommy and they turned around to look at the viewing globe. "Rangers it seems that Lizzie was made into an evil clone to break your friend Billy's heart" Zordon explained as images of the clone appeared on the globe but Billy looked at her a little closely and shook his head. "Well that explains a lot... wait she's not wearing the bracelet I gave her either" Billy said and they all looked at him rather confused. "How did you know?" Aisha asked and Billy smiled finally feeling better. "She wore it every day for the last year and I noticed she wasn't when she came to school in a bad mood I thought she forgot it but she never took it off once" he said "That's a very interesting observation Billy, Rita has your girlfriend held in her dark dimension" he said as her passed out figure came to view on the globe and Billy was concerned. "Zordon I need to rescue her!" Billy said as he came up to his tank and Zordon nodded. "Very well, be careful and let the Power protect you!" he said and they nodded and Rocky spoke up "Okay guys lets help get Lizzie out of the dark dimension," he said, "wait what about Lizzie's clone... how do we get rid of her?" Tommy asked "Use the power weapons to destroy her and combine your powers before Rita makes it worse" and Tommy nodded "Alright guys, IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Tommy shouted "TIGERZORD! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABRETOOTH TIGER! TYRANNASAURUS!" they teleported to the park and found Lizzie's clone sitting on a bench.

"There she is!" Tommy said and she got up "well well if it isn't the power rangers!" she said her eyes flashing red and some putties gathered around her. "ATTACK!" she called and they came at the rangers. That's when Billy heard a beep on his communicator "Billy the portal to the dark dimension is open I can send you there now" Zordon said and Billy nodded "Hurry and go Billy we can handle these putties till you return" Aisha cried as she kicked a putty or two. Billy pushed a button on the watch and landed into the dark dimension and saw Lizzie still tied up and knocked out, he softly tiptoed over to her. Billy carefully untied her and cradled her in his arms and looked down at her as she opened her eyes for a moment looking at him in his blue suit "Lizzie your gonna be okay I'll get you out of here" she gave him a little smile and passed back out. "Zordon teleport me back to the command center now I've got her she's still passed out," he said and he was immediately teleported back to Angel Grove where he laid her down on a soft bed they had inside the command center. "We will watch over her for you and wait till she is awake" Alpha said as Billy set her down and cradled her cheek and Tommy teleported back to the command center and took off his helmet and smiled as he went over to Billy and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We held them off the best we could, you go ahead I'll keep watch on your girl" Tommy said giving Billy a hug and sat next to me. "Thanks I'm off to help the others, back to action" he said and went to the park. "Guys I'm back, Lizzie is safe" he called and they cheered. "Fools you messed with the wrong girl!" Lizzie's clone shouted and Billy went in front of them. "No you messed with my heart, and for that it's time for you to go!" he shouted as Kim stepped beside him "And for your information Pink happens to be my favorite color!" she yelled back "lets bring them together!" Rocky cried as they got the Power Weapons together. "POWER AXE!" Adam cried "POWER BOW!" Kim shouted "POWER DAGGERS!" Aisha went next "POWER LANCE!" Billy called "POWER SWORD!" Rocky called and they got together. "Fire!" Rocky called and they blasted the weapons as she screamed from the blast, she exploded and vanished and the rangers cheered. Back at the command center Tommy and Alpha watched as Lizzie continued to sleep peacefully and they watched as the Rangers cheered in victory defeating Rita's evil plan for good "Guys we should head back to the base, Lizzie is there and I want to make sure she's okay... and I think it's time she knew about her friends" he said and they nodded "She's our friend so keeping this from her is going to be hard" Adam replied and they teleported back to the command center.

Back on the moon Rita and Zedd were arguing over the plan they failed once more. "You nitwits! The plan was going fine and now we failed again!" Rita shouted and Zedd shook his fist "SILENCE! How dare you speak to me that way!" he spat at her and she pushed him aside "Shut up! I have a headache! I'm out of here!" she said storming off. Once the Rangers came back they gathered near Lizzie as she peacefully rested on the bed in the command center. They continued to wait for her to wake up untill she stirred as they watched her wake up where Billy sat next to her. "Hmmm... wait where am I?" as she looked around and rubbed her eyes. "Whoa you- your the Power Rangers!" and she got up and they all nodded in silence and stood in front of her and she smiled "Thank you for saving me... especially you Blue Ranger!" she said and went to hug him but he put his hand up telling her to wait "Oh? you don't like hugs?" she asked and instead of a reply he reached for his helmet clips and slowly removed his helmet and she gasped "BILLY! Your the Blue Ranger?" she said in surprise and he nodded "Afraid so... guys it's okay I wanted her to see my first" he said and one by one they took off the helmets "Tommy, Aisha... Rocky? and Kim and Adam? Your all the Power Rangers?" she said looking at them in shock. "Billy was worried that this would be a good idea since we've been friends for so long" Adam replied "Are you mad Lizzie?" Billy asked and she paused for a moment then went over to her boyfriend and pulled him in for a kiss. "Well that's a way of answering his question" Kim said and Aisha giggled. "Well done Rangers and nice to meet you Lizzie, I am Alpha 5!" the robot like figure who got Lizzie's attention as she broke away from kissing Billy "Whoa Billy did you build this?" she asked and he laughed "No Alpha is from another planet." "We are glad to see your alright with this Lizzie, I am Zordon from Eltar and your friends are a part of the reason they are heroes defending the earth" Zordon spoke and she looked up at him. "As you are aware you must not speak of these 6 being Power Rangers, this must remain a big hidden secret" He told her and she nodded "I can keep a secret, I would never tell anyone that my friends and boyfriend are the Power Rangers!" she said kissing Billy on the cheek. "Well I'm glad your okay with this." Billy said and Lizzie nodded. "Well your a hero for rescuing your girlfriend!" she replied and they all laughed.

The End


End file.
